


Captivated Prince

by piperandkatoptris



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, consummation ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperandkatoptris/pseuds/piperandkatoptris
Summary: Alternate Universe where the Battle of Marlas never happened. Instead, Vere and Akielos work towards peace between the two countries that eventually lead to an arranged marriage between Laurent and Damen to make an official alliance between the two countries. This story takes place at the consummation night of their new marriage.





	Captivated Prince

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to- “

“No, we must; it’s what is expected of us,” Laurent said, while quieting Damen with a finger against his lips, “Besides, you have a reputation to prove to the nation, Damianos of Akielos.”

They were in the royal bedchambers, which had been overly prepared for the occasion. Deeply colored, ornate pillows were piled onto the bed and a dozen assorted bottles of oils sat on a plain table close enough to the bed that, when needed, one would not have to even look to find them. A thick, heavy-set curtain parted the room into two halves. It had been a compromise for the two contrasting countries while planning the royal wedding between the Veretian and Akielon princes. The countries might have gotten over most of the issues that kept them warring, but Vere refused to budge on the viewing of the marriage consummation, an act that made the nobles of Akielos uncomfortable at best, including Damianos. So they came up with the compromise: the Veretian council, and any Akielon royalty who felt comfortable, would be in the room with the newlyweds on the other side a curtain to provide privacy for the couple.

This moment had been the last thing on Damen’s mind when accepting his father’s proposition of an arranged marriage to the young prince of Vere. The two countries had been at odds for as long as Damen had been alive, but Akielos couldn’t risk another war, so the groundwork of forming a strong alliance with the country once hated by all Akielons was set in motion when Damen was just a youth. After years of wary truces, trade deals, and royal visits between the countries, Vere and Akielos had finally gained the other’s trust and both countries were ready for something to solidify this new alliance. When the King of Vere had offered his second-born child’s hand in marriage to the heir to the Akielon throne, there was no room for Damen to refuse. So after months of preparation, Laurent of Vere, second son to King Aleron, now stood in front of Damianos of Akielos as his husband and equal.

Damen left out a soft sigh and reached for Laurent’s hand that had drifted down to Damen’s chin, but Laurent retracted the hand before he could grab it. It still hurt to see Laurent so distrustful and refusing the touch of another, even if Laurent had been clear about it from their first meeting. Knowing the reasoning behind it didn’t make his reaction hurt any less. “I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I know this is probably hard for you after-”

The kiss that interrupted his sentence was a shock that left Damen’s lips tingling despite the faint touch of Laurent’s lips against his. The look on Laurent’s face revealed that he was surprised by his own forwardness as well. Laurent took a deep breath before saying, “Don’t worry about me, just focus on getting through this.” With that, Laurent glanced to a side wall, and with a flick of his wrist, a young woman appeared from the shadows. She was an Akielon slave that was barely clad in a small robe. She reached behind her and released the single pin that kept the robe clinging to her body. Her long, blonde hair and striking blue eyes was a sight to behold, but Damen’s interest in blondes had been captivated by the other blonde, who was observing Damen’s reaction to the woman. “She’s here to hopefully make this process more enjoyable.”

Damen was shocked; he knew this sort of thing was not allowed on a consummation night, so that meant Laurent must have snuck her into the bedchamber hours before the ceremony. Damen recalled one of their meetings where Damen made a passing comment of being more interested in women than men, but he hadn’t thought the young prince was paying attention to him then. He didn’t need her there, and certainly didn’t want her here as a buffer between him and Laurent, but if it made Laurent more comfortable, Damen thought he could manage an extra person in bed, despite his wishes.

Damen redirected his attention back to Laurent, whose eyes had not left his face in the moments Damen had spent staring at the young slave. Damen could see the knowing look in Laurent’s gaze even though Damen had been staring for a different reason. He met Laurent’s stare and they stood like that, caught up in each other just for a moment before Damen whispered, barely audible, “Can I kiss you?”

Laurent rolled his eyes but nonetheless stepped close enough to let their breaths mingle before Damen closed the gap and rested his hand on Laurent’s cheek. Damen was struck by the crystal blue ocean he saw in Laurent’s eyes. It was a color utterly unique to the world, and was sure many were envious of their perfection. The thought led Damen to wonder why Laurent thought a similar looking slave would be necessary when Damen had what he wanted already. Damen pushed the thought away as his gaze drifted downward towards the pink lips that were waiting for him.

Despite Laurent’s insistence that he was not a virgin, he still kissed with the shyness of one. But Damen was patient, and kept the kiss at an achingly slow pace as he slowly led Laurent to the bed with one hand placed lightly on Laurent’s hip. By the time they reached the edge of the mattress, Laurent’s patience had worn thin as he gently bit at Damen’s lower lip as if daring Damen to move things along. Damen was happy to oblige and lifted Laurent off his feet, one hand firmly on Laurent’s ass and the other supporting his back as Damen crawled onto the bed and gently pushed Laurent down into the bedding in one fluid motion.

If Laurent’s nibbling wasn’t enough, the feeling of Laurent’s legs wrapped around him was enough to urge Damen into deepening the kiss. Laurent’s tongue against his, and slim, pale fingers running through his hair, Damen had all but forgotten about the other person in the room. He slowly began the process of taking Laurent’s shirt off, taking his time and running his hands up Laurent’s side. They had taken off most of their outer garments in preparation for the consummation beforehand. Feeling the bed dip next to him, he almost jumped out of his skin, which led to his hips pressing into Laurent where he could feel Laurent hard against him. He had barely begun to lift Laurent’s shirt above his arms, but the woman, still beautiful despite Damen’s reluctance to her presence, intercepted, allowing Laurent to finally be relieved of everything but his pants.

Laurent used Damen’s surprise to start pushing them both back up, resulting in Damen sitting in Laurent’s lap. Laurent toyed with the hem of Damen’s shirt and looked at him with that cunning look in his eyes that Damen had begun to identify as simply “snake-like” but in this case was nothing but seductive. “Relax, Damianos. I’ll make sure this is enjoyable for you,” Laurent assured him as he pulled Damen’s shirt off as slowly as Damen had done for him. Every inch of skin Laurent touched lit Damen’s skin on fire, but when he looked up at the bed slave still sitting on the bed with them, the fire was ever so slightly dampened. This wasn’t how Damen imagined the night going.

Laurent gently pressed his hand against Damen’s bare skin, right where his heart was, and pushed Damen to the side and onto his back, allowing Laurent to settle in between his legs. At this moment, the bed slave came over and straddled  Damen’s chest facing Laurent. She undid the Veretian laces on Damen’s pants and grasped his mostly hard dick and began to work it vigorously.

Damen couldn’t see Laurent, but felt the bed shift as Laurent moved from the bed to the chair that was previously occupied by the slave. He heard the young prince sigh as though slightly disappointed in the girl and began to instruct her in hushed tones, hoping not to be overheard by the council still separated by the curtain. Damen still could not see Laurent completely with the woman’s bare back obstructing his view, but hearing his voice, deep and breathy,  made Damen’s pulse quicken embarrassingly so, “Slowly, we don’t need to be getting ahead of ourselves now. There you go.” Her hand started moving again, but this time at a much more gradual pace. “Tighten your grip on the upstroke, and slow down on the down stroke. Like that, yes.”

Damen’s own bodily reaction startled him, not because of what the slave was doing, but the impact Laurent’s own words had on him. More than anything, he wished it was Laurent’s hands pleasing him the way Laurent clearly knew how, as evident from the instructions he continued to give. When Laurent finally instructed her to use her mouth, Damen was distracted by the warm breath that ghosted along his tip. Then Damen glanced up at Laurent who finally became partially visible near the end of the bed as the woman ducked her head as instructed.

Damen had always appreciated Laurent’s beauty, but seeing him slightly ruffled from kissing him earlier while trying to appear unaffected by the actions he commanded from afar made Damen want all of him. Damen almost came undone when Laurent commanded the slave to lick at the tip of his cock. Laurent’s cool observant look made it appear as though he was impartial to the sight in front of him. His gaze was fixated on the girl’s actions, but the slight blush creeping onto his cheek told Damen he was more affected than he let on. Yet Laurent continued to give commands that slowly took Damen apart.

The pace was tantalizingly slow, and it almost felt like payback for Damen’s equally unhurried kiss from before. The young bed slave followed Laurent’s commands perfectly and after taking her time licking up his shaft, she brought her mouth around Damen’s tip and swirled her tongue around in a way that left Damen breathing heavily. Laurent instructed her to take him in a little at a time, taking in more and more with each attempt until she couldn’t take anymore. Damen yearned to thrust his hips upwards, but when he did, Laurent chastised him, “We don’t want to get ahead of ourselves, do we?” and Damen could only comply.

She hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head up and down a few more times. Laurent glanced up and met Damen’s stare that had not once left Laurent’s face. For a second, Damen thought he saw something in that look that was more than his cool façade, something real, and Damen’s chest swelled with hope before Laurent’s usual cool look returned. Damen couldn’t take any more. “Stop,” he grunted and pushed up to his elbows, “I’m gonna-” he didn’t get the rest out, but the girl understood and lifted her head back up.

“The pants,” Laurent commented, and with that, she pushed Damen’s pants down the rest of the way, allowing Damen to kick them off. Damen pushed himself up farther, and the girl got the hint and removed herself from on top of him. Damen sat up and looked at Laurent begging him to come closer but the only thing he could see was the usual cool, distant look that Laurent was known for. Instead, Damen reached his hand out as invitation for Laurent to draw nearer. Damen’s hand landed on Laurent’s hip once again and toyed at the waist band, knowing the tight laces couldn’t be comfortable on Laurent’s growing erection.

‘May I?” Damen whispered when he looked up into Laurent’s eyes. Laurent just nodded so Damen went to work on the pants’ laces. He briefly recalled the intricate shirts Laurent usually wore and was thankful Veretian pants were much more simple than the complicated laces of Veretian shirts. Damen once again laid Laurent down on the bed – their bed – and slowly pushed the pants down his ass, past his thighs, and down, down, down before gingerly slipping them off his feet, gently holding his ankles as he did so. For the first time, Damen could see Laurent, all of Laurent, and he was taken aback by his beauty. With an ankle still grasped in one hand, and Laurent’s discarded pants dangling from another, Damen stared at the resplendent body that lay before him.

The first thing Damen noticed was how toned Laurent was. It was hardly a surprise after seeing Laurent training in the courtyard, but seeing the toned muscles for himself was a completely different sort of knowledge. His thighs were obviously thick in a way that hinted at enough strength to crush someone between his thighs. His abs weren’t as pronounced as Damen’s were, but they were noticeable nonetheless, and all Damen wanted to do was run his hands across them and up to his wide chest and erect nipples. At the sound of Laurent clearing his throat, Damen finally glanced up at Laurent’s face and despite the uninterested expression, Laurent couldn’t help the blush that was spreading across his cheeks and down his neck, much to Damen’s delight. “What are you waiting for?” Laurent snarked at him.

At that moment, the bed slave that Damen had yet again forgotten about pressed one of the bottles of oil into his hands and Damen looked back down at Laurent, a question in his gaze. “Go on,” Laurent said, waving his hand impatiently and glancing away. Damen grasped the delicate glass vial from her hands and looked up again at Laurent, asking for permission once again. Laurent nodded just once and looked away, the blush still evident on his pale skin.

The girl, who had already applied a generous amount of oil on her fingers, leaned forward and whispered, “Allow me,” as she inched closer to where Damen and Laurent lay.

“No,” croaked Laurent, “It’d be best if Damianos did the rest. You’ve done enough.”

The young bed slave seemed to understand, and Damen said, while still looking towards Laurent, “You can leave now; I think we can handle it.” With that, she nodded and disappeared back into the shadows and through a hidden passage Damen had not noticed before. The eccentricities of Veretian palaces were still overwhelming for him. After she disappeared, Damen remembered that they weren’t quite alone, and that the room was quite full on the other side of the curtain. The nerves he had felt before they passed the curtain returned once again, and Damen wasn’t sure on how to proceed. Yet when he looked back down at Laurent, he forgot all over again, captivated by the view before him.

Damen never thought he’d be here tonight; he was always expecting Laurent to refuse him at the last moment, but as he gazed at the gorgeous man below him, he saw no signs of the same calloused man whom he had come to know over months of courting and wedding planning. Instead, as Damen ran his hands along Laurent’s sides, flushed from the intimate setting they were in, Damen saw a new side to the man under him even as his gaze begged Damen to move on. Damen didn’t want to move on. The affection Damen held for Laurent only intensified in that moment and Damen wanted to let his feelings be known, even if they could only be said through his actions tonight.

Damen leaned over Laurent to kiss his jaw tenderly. Laurent’s gasp was subtle, but it was music to his ears. He moved his oil-covered hand near Laurent’s entrance and used his other hand to gently cup Laurent’s cheek. Damen continued to kiss Laurent’s neck at an achingly slow pace as he slipped his finger in, taking the time to pause to allow Laurent to adjust. Damen flicked his tongue out and nipped at different points along Laurent’s neck as he slowly but surely worked at Laurent’s entrance. Every twitch, every intake of breath, every tug at the bed sheets below them made Damen’s heart swell with affection.

By the time he slid in a second finger, Damen had reached Laurent’s collar bone, which was somewhat of an obsession of Damen’s. Every time he had a glimpse of the prominent bone, he couldn’t look away, and it had proven to be quite the distraction. He made sure to pepper the delicate area with kisses from one side to the other and back to the hollow of his neck where he planted one long, wet kiss before proceeding to kiss down his chest. He added a third finger and used his free hand to caress Laurent’s neck, ghosting his fingers along previous kisses down his chest before finally coming to rest on Laurent’s nipples.

“Dam- Damianos” Laurent gasped quietly. Damen looked up to meet Laurent’s dark gaze as Laurent grabbed the hand on his chest to pull Damen back up so they could once again be face-to-face. Laurent laced their fingers and caressed Damen’s chin with his other hand and looked right into Damen’s eyes when he spoke clearly, “Please fuck me.”

Damen’s hand immediately reached for another vial of oil and applied a generous amount to his achingly hard dick. He leaned back over Laurent, one arm supporting his weight above Laurent’s head, where their fingers laced together once again, and gently pushed himself in. Laurent’s legs wrapped around his back and his free hand raked dull scratches down his back. Feeling Laurent completely encircling him in that moment, gasping and desperately clinging to his last shred of control made Damen dizzy with the overwhelming feeling that he could do anything. And maybe it was months he had endured without being with anyone else, or maybe it was _who_ he was with, but when Damen started moving inside Laurent, it felt like his first time all over again.

He returned to kissing Laurent’s neck, since he loved the reactions he had gotten before. This time, he peppered the other side with kisses, leaving hickeys to be discovered later, until he could no longer think straight. The pace quickened, and Laurent started meeting his thrusts as he moved in sync with Damen. Damen tried to keep quiet, embarrassed and unsure of what the council could hear on the other side of the room, but muffled moans still escaped past his lips.

Soon, Laurent’s short breaths turned into light moans as he pushed his hips even harder against Damen. “Laurent,” Damen breathed. A few more thrusts and Damen would be gone, but Laurent was one step ahead of him.

Laurent’s back arched, pushing their chests together as he came. Damen was unhinged by the feeling of Laurent’s come slick between their bodies. His thrusts became more erratic.

“Laurent,” he gasped, pushing into him again. “I-” Damen’s couldn’t seem to focus except for on the thought of how much he loved Laurent, not just in that moment, but ever since they met. Those words kept on repeating over and over again as he continued to push into Laurent. “Oh Laur-” he bit his tongue, trying to remain quiet as he reached closer to his climax. “I love you,” he moaned into the side of Laurent’s neck as he gave one final push and came apart.

Damen came with his cheek pressed against Laurent, his words still ringing in his head as he pulled out and collapsed more firmly on top of Laurent. They laid there for a moment catching their breath. Laurent’s hand reached up to Damen’s cheek, prompting him to pull his head up so they could see each other.

Thumb gently rubbing against his cheek, Laurent once again looked into Damen’s eyes. What Damen saw there was something more honest and open than he had ever seen from the young man, and Damen thought he finally understood something he had been missing all this time. And then Laurent whispered the one thing Damen has wanted to hear from Laurent the moment they met, “Damen.”

**Author's Note:**

> A big special thanks for Rachel for beta-ing my fic! You can find her at her tumblr  here  so be sure to check her out!


End file.
